Tyrone T
Tyrone T. Willson is a professional wrestler under the ring name T and''' Tyrone T ' 'Early Life' Willson was born to Tina T. Willson and Rufus Willson, He was interested in wrestling at age 13 and he decided to join a Wrestling Company in which he trained, Professional Wrestling Career 'Brawling Academy and Streak' He wrestled in Brawling Academy under the ring name T, shorting his actual name Tyrone, Willson fought against Martin Jackson in which he won the fight, throughout 3 weeks he would face wrestlers notably Martin, Kennedrick (Kenneth Mars and Pain Drick), Punch Time Explosion (Eagene, Lil'Tonga, and Mechal Kartor) all seperately, Till he fought his biggest enemy yet Tonga, Sr the "brother" of Tonga but yet coming out on top, He then fought Tonga Master the fathers of all kind of Tonga but yet coming out on top, Tonga Speech, Tonga Kurt, Sr, and Lil'Tonga all we're final contestants of the Battle Royal, Till Willson came in the ring and attacked All Tongas, But then Tonga Speech and Lil'Tonga turned on all Sr and Kurt by hitting a Tongalicious on both, All the other Tongas came but this forced both Tongas to retreat and Willson got beat up 'Streak and Push' He would face bigger opponents such as Bulldozer, and Freddie Mac'Cool, all of which he won, He was pushed to main event in which he faced Then Brawling Academic Champion Brodus Heat in which he won but by Count Out due to Brodus thinking that Willson was a joke, The next week he would again fight Brodus but Brodus then again made himself lose and DQ'ed himself, The next week then The GM then announced that if Brodus did another thing that would make himself lose he would be STRIPPED off the championship, This time Willson captured the win in a Camel Clutch, This would strike a feud between the two, tyrone and Brodus exchanged insult and assaults to each other during segments, His feud would end on Triple Wrath when he defeated Heat by DQ after Heat got some outside help from the crowd, Willson continued his way for a championship at The Academy, this though ended when he defeated Willson Taker in a match at Over Hardcore for the Brawling Wrestler Championship Short Lived Over The Hardcore Champion Grand Sl''am reign Willson got in a match with Mexicano Perfecto` which had Perfecto's Championship and Willson's Championship on the line, but the match ended in a DQ after Perfecto's student Kiro Hako interfered and hitted Willson with a chair, Willson became the Over The Hardcore Champion Grand Slam or best known as OTHCGS after he defeated, Kiro Hako in the first, Perfecto in the second, Porter Vanisher in the semi and Truck Man Awesome in the finals to become OTHCGS, though the next week Freddie Mac'Cool defeated Willson for the title thus holding the name for being the shortest OTHCGS in the Brawling Academy History 'Feud with Thor' Willson would begin a new feud with Thor, Willson began mocking Thor's in ring gear and even changed his theme to Thor's theme just to mock Thor, Thor got furious with Willson thus attacked Willson backstage this was lead to Willson (keyfabe) breaking his neck, After 5 weeks of absence Willson returned confronting Thor, In Wrestling *Finishers **Final Showdown (Tackle Position then Slammed back first and Pin) **T. Crash (Big Boot followed by a Leg Drop on the head of the opponent) *Signature **Tackle **Nelson Lock (Usually followed by a Camel Clutch if reversed) **Camel Clutch *Nicknames **"Terrific T" **"Tyrone Terrific" *Entrance Themes **Brawling Academy ***"T-Beam" By Rock and Shock (1999-2004) ***"Thor" By Jack Weinstien and Kreg Mordesztkyz (2000-2003) **ECD ***"Tyrone" The Great Bash (2004-2006) **WWC ***"T-Tyrone" By The Great Bash and Rock and Shock remix of Tyrone and T-Beam (2012-present) Championships and accomplishments *Brawling Academy **Brawling Wrestler Champion (1 time) **OTCGHS (1 time) *ECD **Heavyweighter champion (1 time) **Light Heavyweight champion (2 times) *WWC **yet to know Category:Superstar Category:Professional Wrestler